Morning Talk
by AshlynnElizabeth
Summary: An early morning chat two day’s after their wedding leads to some unexpected excitement for Aaron and his new wife.


Title: Morning Talk

Author: Ashley

Rating: T

Fandom: I don't even know why I put this up here anymore, it's pretty obvious what fandom this is, but in the interest of safety, it's Criminal Minds.

Ship: It's a surprise!!!! ((For now anyways))

Disclaimer: It's on my profile. I do not own CM. (Unfortunately)

Summary: An early morning chat two day's after their wedding leads to some unexpected excitement for Aaron and his new wife.

Authors Notes: So, because of this fic, by request of Wingstar102, I am a fan fiction Goddess. Named so by Wingstar102. This will be a two or three chapter fic, fairly lighthearted. I don't usually write this pairing. Hell, I NEVER write this pairing, and I hardly ever seen it written, but I hope you enjoy it anyways. Reviews are love!!

This fic is dedicated to Wingstar102

Aaron Hotchner rolled over in bed, surprised to find the sheets beside him cool. He heard a small sigh, and looked up. He warred with himself between just watching her stare over the scenery from the balcony and calling her back to bed. He finally climbed out of the bed, heading toward the balcony. He could see why she was so deeply focused on the outside. Almost three feet of snow had fallen while they had slept.

He smiled one of his rare, true, smiles and crept up behind her. It was times like these when he couldn't help but want to get down on his knees and thank whatever God it was that had answered his prayers and blessed him with this wonderful gift: A wonderful woman that he would go to the moon and back for. He quickly slid in behind her while she was distracted, still staring out over the sleepy world, and pressed his lips against the back of her neck as his arms wound around her waist.

"What are you doing out of bed so early Mrs. Hotchner?" She giggled quietly, and turned in his arms.

"Why, I think I could get used to that, Agent Hotchner." Aaron smiled and pressed his lips against his wife's gently, pulling her as close to him as possible.

"I'm glad, because I could definitely get used to saying it." Pausing to brush a stray lock of hair out of her eyes, Aaron smiled again. "Took us long enough to get to this point, I'll call you Mrs. Hotchner every second of every day if you want me to," His whispered words to her were reverent, and she knew that. Had heard words like this whispered to her before.

"No, I think Penny will work just fine, Aaron. A girl could get confused what with a man giving her a new name, and then never calling her by her given name." Aaron laughed, a genuine laugh, and pressed another kiss to Penelope's lips.

"I'm sure that we will be dealing with plenty of mistakes in that respect. Most of the bureau knows you as Penelope Garcia: Super Queen of the Technological Universe!" Penelope giggled at that and wrapped her arms around her husbands neck, as best she could anyways. "People are going to have a hard time remembering that you are Penelope Hotchner: Super _Taken Queen on the Technological Universe now." _

"_Aw, I love you Aaron." Aaron nuzzled his nose against the crook of Penelope's neck, and smiled against her soft skin. _

"_As I love you." Penelope giggled again as Aaron suddenly dropped to his knees and placed a hand on either side of her belly. "And Mommy and Daddy love you too little one, don't forget it." Aaron smiled as he felt a tiny kick against his left palm, and he placed a gentle kiss to the place where he had just felt his child move. _

"_Three more weeks, and I'll be a mommy… It is so hard to wrap my head around Aaron." Aaron stood back up and pulled her into his arms. _

"_Three more weeks and I'll be a daddy." Penelope giggled again, she had been doing a lot of that since the wedding. _

"_You already are a daddy! Jack, remember?" _

"_And you are already a mommy. When I dropped Jack off at Emily's yesterday morning, he asked me how long mommy and I would be gone. He called you Mommy baby." Penelope felt the tears welling up at the thought of little Jack Hotchner calling her 'Mommy' because, and she was woman enough to admit it, she was no Haley Hotchner. "Baby, why are you crying?" _

"_He called me Mommy… I'll never measure up to Haley, Aaron. You can't ask me to do that! I love Jack like he's my own, but you can't ask me to replace Haley! I can't and I won't!" Penelope started to panic, running her hands over her child protectively. _

"_Honey, no one is asking you to replace Haley. Not Jack, and especially not me. I love you for you, and that is that. I don't want you to think that for a moment that you are her replacement." Aaron gently led his new wife over to their bed, and pulled her down to sit beside him. "I know that you know that I will always love Haley. She was the mother of my first child, and Jack will always love her as well." Penelope nodded, leaning heavily into Aaron. "But the love I have for you completely surpasses the love I felt for Haley. Jack isn't asking you to replace Haley either, he loves you honey, and he knows that you are the woman in his life now. He has no name for that other than mommy, he's six honey." Penelope nodded and smiled again. _

"_He called me Mommy…" She whispered, although this time it was an awed whisper, rather than a fearful one. "Jack called me Mommy. I have a son…" Aaron smiled again, something he had been doing more and more since Penelope had become a permanent fixture in his life. She was breaking down his walls and cracking his mask with her bubbly and peppy personality. She was bringing him back to life. _

"_Lets go fix some breakfast. I know I'm hungry, so that must mean that my wife is hungry too, right?" Aaron teased, as Penelope's stomach growled. _

"_Tell me sweetie, is it a requirement that you profilers have to constantly point out the obvious to be a profiler?" Aaron ignored the jab and draped Penelope's bathrobe over her shoulders. _

"_No honey, it's just a hazard of the job I guess." Aaron laced his hand through Penelope's, not noticing her slight wince. _

_Their breakfast passed pleasantly, but it took them a long while to cook, eat, and then to clean up. Aaron was so obliviously happy that he didn't notice that Penelope was starting to wince with rapidly increasing frequency. She was currently leaning against the counter, watching him clear away the last remnants of their breakfast. He passed by her on his way back from the sink and she pulled him down to her level for a kiss. _

"_Mmm, how bout we go back to bed?" Penelope proposed, running her tongue along Aaron's bottom lip for emphasis. Aaron placed his hands on her hips and kissed her back, with all the passion he could muster. _

"_I love you Penny," he muttered hoarsely, and she could feel his blossoming erection pressed into her stomach. _

"_Why don't you take me upstairs and show me how much you love me, Agent Hotchner." Penelope teased, pushing him slightly away from her, and wincing slightly. Aaron gently grabbed her hand and started pulling her toward the stairs. _

_They made it half way there, when Penelope suddenly gasped, and doubled over, as much as one could possibly double over nearing eight and a half months pregnant, and could no longer move. _

"_Penelope? What's wrong?!" He glanced down and noticed that there was liquid dripping down Penelope's legs, and a small puddle on the floor between her bare feet. _

_It seemed that their child had other ideas, and they did not include Penelope and Aaron concluding their honey moon. _

"_Damn you, Aaron Hotchner. I should have known that getting pregnant with your child would not end well for me!" Penelope panted twenty minutes later. "Your child has decided that he or she wants to make their grand appearance into this world during our honey moon, which obviously isn't bad enough, he or she also decided that they wanted to be born in the house he or she was conceived in, because we can't get out due to the three feet of snow on the ground!" She finally finished the rant just as Aaron was helping her sit down on their very worn recliner. _

"_You heard Dave and JJ, they will be here in fifteen minutes, and we will get you to the hospital. You can hang on for thirty minutes right? Just for thirty minutes?!" The last statement was pleading. _

"_Aaron," she breathed, "You know I can't control it. I will try, but my contractions are coming four minutes apart. So I'm just going to ask you once: Have you, Dave, or JJ ever delivered a baby before?" _


End file.
